Missing Pieces
by ariandula
Summary: An outtake from my story Disappearing Frost. Frank and Nancy have been on a case, sexual tension abounds. They finally release it here :
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first filled in "fade to black" scene in my story Disappearing Frost. My first lemon, so I'm a little nervous about it. I'd really appreciate knowing what you think! If you like it, I just might do the other left out scene from DF :)**

**A little back story - Frank is worried that Nancy was trapped in a building that blew up. Obviously, this is not the case :) They've been dancing around each other for the whole story so far, and finally they let it all out. I recommend you go read Disappearing Frost, as all the build up will hopefully make this much better ;)  
**

Missing Pieces

Frank sat on the edge of Nancy's bed, attempting to stay calm. He knew the CIA wouldn't give him any information about her, good or bad. All he could think to do was come back to her hotel room and hope someone, preferably her, showed up, at least until a better idea came to him.

His elbows rested on his knees as he held his face in his hands. He couldn't allow himself to believe the worst. The door opened, startling him, and he lifted his gaze to discover the face he most wanted to see.

Nancy closed the door, then turned around and stopped in her tracks. When Frank's image greeted her, she wondered for a of couple seconds if somehow she got the wrong room. Her heart tore open just a little when she saw the combination of anguish and astonishment on his face as deep brown eyes met blue.

Still unmoving, she watched him slowly stand then cross the short distance between them. His eyes – so caring, concerned, but intense – seemed to have pinned her to her place; she was unable to do anything other then stand there and react to him. Her heartbeat picked up a notch when she noticed he wasn't stopping.

In a split second, she knew what was about to happen. And then he was so close, his face filling the space in her vision not already dominated by his eyes.

"Nancy."

The single word slipped out, a compromise between a sigh and a moan. Then his hand was sliding through her hair, pulling gently, slowly, on the strands at the back of her head. She felt his forehead lean against hers and her eyes closed, unable to keep taking in all of the emotions pouring out of him.

Her breath was coming heavy and fast, and she was surprised to notice that his was too. It seemed like they were frozen in that tense moment for both a second and forever all at once.

Slowly, almost painfully, Frank lifted his face, until she felt the slightest pressure on her lips. Her mouth tingled at the sensation of his soft lips barely touching hers, moving almost imperceptibly.

Then it was as if the flood gates opened to five years of locked away emotions. His mouth increased its pressure, though not its speed, and Nancy slowly became aware of the closed door at her back. Frank's entire body was pressed up against hers, and she liked the solidness of it. His hand, still fisted in her hair, started to grip a little tighter.

She felt his lips part as his hot mouth continued its unhurried assault on hers, as if he had all the time in the world to get his point across. Nancy's thoughts finally caught up with her after a moment of stupor. Frank was kissing her. _Frank_ was kissing _her_. Her hands decided to make her an active participant before she told them too, coming up to grasp his strong shoulders for a few seconds, then sliding up to his face. _There_ was the stubble she'd been itching to feel, rough against her fingertips.

Just as her own lips were beginning to respond more fully, his mouth was pulling away. His arms wrapped around her, drawing her away from the doorway and into his body. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat underneath.

"Nancy." Frank's voice was hoarse as he whispered. "I was so scared that I lost you."

"I'm right here. I'm okay. We're both okay." Her voice wasn't much better.

"I was worried I'd never get a chance to do that."

Nancy smiled. "I'm glad you finally did."

"Yeah?" Frank's tone sounded nervous.

She pulled back to look at him, smile still in place. "Yeah."

He smiled back at her, then lowered his mouth back down to hers. Frank had every intention of making this kiss sweet instead of passionate, but the instant his lips touched hers he felt the fire flaming up inside him again. Her small body felt so good in his arms, and he was amazed to find her kissing him back.

Nancy noticed the change in his kiss immediately. It seemed like any restraint Frank had was gone now as he pressed his hot mouth against hers, confident in his actions. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, only aware of the changes. His hands now roamed her back, her sides, but never where she was starting to wish he would. Her own hands found their way into his thick, soft hair.

She almost gasped as she felt his tongue enter her open mouth, and she greeted it with her own. They slowly massaged the sensitive flesh of each other's tongues as their lips continued their pressure.

No longer able to stop them, her hands slip down the planes of his chest, feeling the muscles as she went. Everywhere he felt her hands his skin seemed to light on fire. A groan escaped his throat at the sensation.

If Nancy wasn't feeling turned on before that, hearing Frank's low moan would have done it. Her hands found themselves at the bottom hem of his shirt. She was originally going to slip them inside, just to get a taste of his skin, but once they were there she felt herself lifting the hem. Frank gave no hesitation, briefly breaking off the kiss as the shirt went over his head. Then his deliciously warm skin was under her hands, and she felt herself get even hotter at the feeling of his strong abdomen.

Instead of putting his mouth back on hers, she felt his lips on her neck, pressing kisses along her throat. His hands moved down to her ass, gently squeezing as he started moving them towards the bed.

Nancy thought that maybe they were moving too fast. The suppressed, rational part of her brain was reminding her that they just kissed. It was too soon to be doing what she was pretty sure they were about to do.

But then the back of her legs touched the edge of the mattress and all coherent thoughts flew out of her head. Frank was so careful, so gentle, even in their passion. His lips left her neck, returning to hover in front of her mouth but not touching it. One of his hands went to the middle of her back, supporting her. Bracing his other hand against the mattress, he slowly lowered her onto the bedspread, his body following her down.

Frank's body pressed down on Nancy's just enough to be a comforting weight on top of her. It was the only way he touched her, his hands resting beside either side of her head. She, though, couldn't seem to stop touching him. She clung to his sides, feeling his overheated skin.

His mouth still lingered over hers while his dark eyes almost seemed to smolder. They were both breathing hard until she couldn't hold back anymore. Straining her neck upwards, she joined her lips once again with his. A quiet sigh came from Nancy. His mouth felt so good on hers, moving, tasting. His tongue was warm as he swirled it, pressing on her own.

Her hands gripped his sides a little tighter and Frank jumped, tearing his mouth away.

Breathless, he gave a short laugh. "Sorry."

"Frank Hardy," Nancy said, her own voice sounding strained, "are you ticklish?"

He cleared his throat. "Of course not. That's ridiculous."

She looked at him suspiciously, then squeezed his sides again. Frank twitched and quickly grabbed one of her hands. "I'd be careful if I were you, Drew." He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up by her face.

"I can handle anything you give me." Nancy said, her voice full of heat.

Frank didn't miss the her meaning, and it only served to make his situation more urgent. He couldn't keep ignoring the discomfort he felt. His dick was solid and pressing painfully against his jeans. It was time to move things along.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Nancy's only response was to roll him over so she was straddling him, smirking. She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up. Frank's hands stopped her, and she looked up into his face, momentarily feeling the sting of rejection.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Let me."

She sat up and lifted her arms while his hands drew up the fabric of her shirt, slowly uncovering each inch of skin. Freeing her fingers, he tossed the shirt aside and took in the sight of her black bra. It was simple and practical like her, but that made it even more sexy to Frank. She didn't have to try.

Nancy bent down to keep kissing him while his hands caressed the bare skin of her back. When she pulled back for air he could see her breasts heaving, almost falling out of her bra as she leaned over him. It was almost his undoing.

Moving his fingers across her back, he found the bra clasp. With minimal fumbling, Frank got the hook apart. Nancy sat up slightly, holding the cups to her chest when the straps fell off her shoulders.

"Don't," Frank said quietly. "I want to see you. I want to feel you in my hands."

Nancy let her hands fall as Frank sat up slightly, drawing the straps down her arms. Then her breasts were fully exposed to him, her nipples hardening as the cold air hit them.

Frank sucked in a breath. He had dreamed of this moment, but it was never as good as the reality was turning out to be. Nancy was actually there, vulnerable in front of him.

"Nancy, you are beautiful," he said, as he moved his hands slowly up from her waist. He brushed the undersides of her breasts and she shivered at the contact. His hands came up farther until he cupped them, a pleasant weight against his skin. He could feel her firm nipples on his palms and he rubbed them slightly. Sitting up more, he placed open mouth kisses along her neck as he continued his unhurried caress.

Nancy felt the beginnings of sensory overload from Frank's touches. No one had ever treated her like this, not even Ned. Frank acted like he had practiced this in his mind. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing to her.

Nancy ran her hands down his abdomen to the front of his jeans. His hardness was very apparent and she brushed her fingers across it. She felt it twitch at the same time Frank's hands tightened momentarily on her breasts.

She looked at him and grinned while she unbuttoned his pants. His hands stilled as he watched her lower the zipper. She tried to push down his jeans, but they were difficult to move while she was sitting on him. Recognizing this, Frank slid his arms around her and swiftly rolled her back over. Then he kicked off his jeans, leaving his boxers in place.

Quickly his hands found her breasts again, but this time he went immediately to her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as they became even more distended. Nancy arched her back as the pleasant sensation coursed through her.

Without warning Frank dipped his mouth and kissed her skin above where his fingers touched. He moved his head lower, and then his tongue brushed the tip. Nancy's hand found its way into his thick hair, pulling his face closer. He complied, taking the sensitive bud into his mouth. He sucked while his tongue circled around it before doing the same to the other. She squirmed at the feeling, hips pressing up into his crotch.

He pulled back enough to look at Nancy's face, looking for any hesitation. All he saw among flushed cheeks and swollen lips was a look of trust and arousal. Frank made quick work of her pants, following them down with his mouth, peppering first her smooth thighs, then her toned calves with kisses.

"Frank."

He glanced up from his position at the end of the bed.

"Get back up here so I can kiss you."

Smiling, he crawled back up to her, feeling the amazing friction of her nipples on the skin of his chest. She kissed him roughly, bruising her lips against his as she shifted him to his back. Working her hands down, she stopped at the top of his boxers. Nancy had wanted to follow the trail of hair on his torso downwards since she saw him step out of her bathroom. Now she had her chance, and she smiled him as she freed his dick from his underwear. It sprung upwards to attention and she took a second to take in its considerable size. She never would have imagined he had _that_ hidden under his clothes.

Frank couldn't help but feel a rush of pride as he watched her. He knew he was bigger than some, but she couldn't seem to look away. Nancy tentatively reached down and circled him in her fist. His eyes closed at the contact, but he forced them open so he could watch. When he looked back up, her blue eyes were locked on his, taking in the sight of his pleasure.

Slowly she tightened her hand, moving it up and down his length. Every time she reached the tip, Frank's hips gave a small, involuntary thrust. Nancy loved knowing what she did to him, that he enjoyed what she was doing.

Needing to do something, Frank reached up and brushed red hair out of her face, tucking the tumbling strands behind her ear. The tenderness of the action surprised Nancy, considering what she was in the middle of doing for him.

Feeling closer to release than he wanted to be at this point, Frank stilled her hand with own. "When I come with you the first time, I want to be deep inside you."

Nancy took in a deep breath. She had to remind herself that this was really happening. She was about to have sex with Frank. Without knowing when it happened, she found his toned arms were bracing him above her again. He was so masculine, so strong. She loved feeling the power in his muscles, taught under his skin. Nancy knew she didn't need a man to take care of her, but she had never felt so protected, her body shielded from the world by Frank's.

But then she felt his erection pressing hard against her, touching the sensitive place between her legs. The pit in her stomach flooded with warmth, her center throbbing.

"Frank," She breathed.

His warm brown eyes stared intently into hers. "We don't have to do this. We can stop. We can wait."

"I don't want to stop, and I'm tired of waiting." She reached between them and tugged down her panties to emphasize her point.

"Okay." It was one word, but it carried tremendous weight. Frank leaned down and kissed her tenderly, softly. He felt his carnal instincts taking over, but he wanted her to feel more than that.

Nancy felt him slide his warm hand down her body, lingering on her breast, her stomach. He grazed the sensitive nub with his fingers and she moaned softly at the touch. His eyes were watching her react, and she saw a hint of smug satisfaction flash across his features. He grinned down at her, pressing there one more time before moving to his dick.

She felt the engorged tip press at her entrance and her whole body tensed in anticipation. Slowly, carefully, he inched his way in as her body opened up to him, his hand guiding the way. Then he was there, thick and hard inside her. She could feel him pulse with each beat of his pounding heart.

Nancy wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his body. He kissed her again roughly, and she took in the taste of his mouth, the warmth of his lips. Her senses were filled with him.

Then she felt Frank slowly pulling out, and immediately she felt the loss of him. She lifted her hips, trying to move him back inside. He buried his face in her neck, chuckling at her eagerness, but struggling to maintain control. He wanted so badly to pound into her, giving himself the release he needed. But this was Nancy, and he had to make this perfect.

Sucking gently on her neck, he pushed his swollen member back into her tight space. She relished the delicious friction. He set a maddeningly slow pace, driving them both crazy, aching with the need to be fulfilled. She could feel every thick inch of him as it traveled in and out of her body.

"Frank," Nancy sighed.

He groaned into her neck. "You have no idea what that does to me."

"What?"

"Saying my name like that."

"_Frank_," she said again. "I need you to move faster. _Please_."

Her breathing sped up as he complied. Nancy clutched at his firm shoulder with one hand while the other gripped his tight ass, anchoring him to her as he increased his speed. She felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He reached even deeper now, and the angle caused him to massage the sensitive spot inside of her.

He was pounding into her now, all ideals of sensual lovemaking lost in their primal desires. The slow burning fire under her skin flamed up at all the new sensations. Suddenly she was very close to the tipping point, and it seemed her body was about to fly apart.

"Frank, I'm so _close_." She squeezed his body tightly, emphasizing it.

His head lifted up and his eyes seared into hers, darker than she'd ever seen them before.

"Come with me, Nancy. I'm there with you." His voice was low and rough.

He gave a few more powerful thrusts, pushing all of his hardness in and out forcefully. She felt every muscle in her body draw up tight, and then she was exploding. Her orgasm pushed the moan from her lips and her body quaked with pleasure.

Frank's body shook as he stiffened above her and his dick pulsed. She felt his juices fill her, mixing with her own. He involuntarily thrust into her a few more times from the aftershocks, prolonging both of their orgasms. Their chests heaved against each other as their bodies came down from the high they rode together.

Nancy felt her body turn to mush, and Frank sank down onto her. They stayed in that position for a while, waiting for their breathing to calm. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at her. Their eyes locked, and both of them felt the intimacy of what they just experienced. Frank pressed his lips to hers for an instant, and even in her hazy state she noticed the softness of them against her bruised mouth.

Easing himself off, his softening member slid easily out of her. Looking over, he noticed her breathing had evened out.

"Nancy?"

"Hm?" She said sleepily, blinking at him.

He sighed; he could wait to tell her how he felt. He tugged her over into his arms, pulling her head down to his chest.

"Nothing. Go to sleep."

Breathing in the sweet scent of her, of them together, he found his stress over the day melting away into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I never cleared up the whole birth control issue. Let's assume they used it, okay? I didn't write it in because it messed with the flow. Just clarifying. No pregnant Nancy, at least in this story. Also, I added part of chapter 15 of DF because I felt it made sense to include the whole thing, not just the M part. So some of this should look familiar :)  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!: MistyGirl1, Missy, anonymous, KennaC, Prismatic Iris, KittyKnighton, Meg, ann, anonymous**

**Your reviews made this next installment possible, otherwise I may have withered away in shame and embarrassment :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do own several cross-stitching books and two knitting needles. **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Frank awoke gradually, easing out of a dream he had already forgotten. The sunlight was bright against his eyelids, and he wished he didn't have to open them. As his consciousness returned, so did the memories from the day before. Joe, chained inside the station. Nancy, opening her room door. The two of them, finally together.

_Nancy._

Here was the motivation he needed to lift his lids, and upon doing so he looked over at her still sleeping face. He hadn't entirely realized how stressed she must feel over the case until this opportunity to see her face, relaxed and worry-free as she slumbered. She was stretched out on her stomach, taking up more than half of the bed. The sheet barely hinted at the curve of her back, and he felt his body begin to react as he studied her. Frank wasn't aware of the time passing as he stayed there watching her sleep, but then slowly her body moved, signaling that she too was coming awake.

Nancy's eyes blinked a couple of times, fighting the sunlight as he had, until they finally settled and rested on him. She wasn't surprised to find him there; even in her sleep it seemed she was sensitive to his presence. What did surprise her was the knowledge of what had happened the night before, that he was still here, that he was smiling at her. It didn't seem possible for their lives to align enough to make those moments happen.

Nancy smiled drowsily back at him and watched as his seemed to grow even bigger on his face.

"Hey." His voice was low from sleeping, but warm to her ears.

"Hey, yourself."

Neither spoke for a while. Frank was still transfixed; he couldn't stop looking at her long enough to put together a phrase. Nancy didn't want anything she said to ruin the moment. Words wouldn't be sufficient to explain how she was feeling. Instead, she yawned, then laughed. Frank grinned back her and propped himself up on his elbow.

Nancy shifted until she was lying on her side. Becoming aware of her nakedness, she was grateful for the bedding that covered her body. She wasn't ashamed, but felt slightly awkward being without clothes outside of a passionate moment.

Now better angled, she was able to take in the image of Frank. The white sheet pulled up around his waist complimented the tan skin of his torso, and Nancy idly wondered how he managed keep up his trim physique. She remembered the feel of those toned muscles, warm and hard under her fingers as he'd held himself above her. She felt a blush threatening as the memory became more vivid and she quickly moved her gaze up his body to his face. His dark hair was mussed, sticking up in disarray, but not unattractively. He was watching her quietly, a small smile playing around his mouth.

Frank finally broke the silence. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered. Nancy was a little surprised by their formal conversation. They had just known each other more intimately than any average friendship would allow, yet now things felt, what, awkward? Forced? _No_, she decided, _not forced. Just different_.

Frank's expression changed, becoming more serious, almost as if he was thinking about the same things she was. Nancy realized that at some point they would need to have _the talk_. Obviously neither of them had been virgins before last night, and if they started a relationship they would need to learn each other's histories. Unless, this was just a one time thing, in which case previous experiences wouldn't matter anymore – this would just become one more to add to her short list. Her chest tightened at the thought of it. _Frank wouldn't see it like that after all we've been through, would he?_ Some central part of her pushed off those thoughts, knowing that what had happened the night before was more than just sex. They made love in the truest sense of the phrase.

Frank could see the thoughts starting to flow through Nancy's head. He didn't want her to start thinking about all the reasons they shouldn't be together. He wasn't ready for that yet. What he did want was to enjoy this moment: the two of them, in bed, after an incredible night alone together.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out the hand that wasn't supporting him, closing the small distance between them. Her hair was messy and falling into her face as her head rested still on the pillow. Gently, he tucked the strands behind her ear, leaving his hand there to caress her cheek.

Nancy's eyes tried to instinctively close at the feel of his fingers, but she didn't want to lose him from her sight. She decided at that moment to push off her worries, that whatever happened next for them, she was going to enjoy it. She leaned up into his touch and Frank took advantage of her movement. His hand slid to the back of her neck while he bent his head down from its propped position, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Every time he kissed her, to Nancy it felt like that first moment from the night before, and there wasn't any sign of that ceasing anytime soon. His mouth was still gentle as he softly pressed his full, barely parted lips against hers, though she could tell he was restraining himself.

She knew that at any moment he could decide this was a bad idea. He could start thinking rationally and logically, something she had been putting off. Not wanting to take the chance, Nancy decided to move things along on her own time. Slowly, their mouths still connected, she shifted her body up until she was the one more angled over him. Taking advantage of her dominant position, she moved her lips more forcefully against Frank's, opening her mouth a little further.

Suddenly, his arms snaked around her, pulling her down to rest on top of his body, holding her tight against him. She could feel the firm planes of his body with hers, separated only by the sheet that was caught between them. His large hands caressed her back, dragging his short nails lightly along her skin as he kissed her.

Nancy moved her mouth down along his neck to his pulse point where she could feel his rapid heartbeat through her lips. Her eyes flicked up at the clock. _It's still early_, she thought wistfully, _we don't have to go back to real world yet_.

She felt her body starting to shift, as if he was trying to roll them back over. She sat up just enough to put her hands flat on his warm chest and smirked. His brown eyes seemed to darken even further as they seared into hers. Frank got the message and grinned back, feeling more anticipation than he thought possible. It was Nancy's turn to be in control.

Nancy could feel his hardness pressing into her torso through the sheet, but it wasn't enough. She needed his smooth skin touching hers; wanted the sensations that come when two bodies slide across each other. The look in Frank's eyes only intensified this need.

The sheet was still stuck between them, so she sat up just enough to pull it out. Frank understood immediately, and helped her remove the one barrier keeping the separated. She relaxed back down onto him and was instantly anything but relaxed. His hot skin seemed close to burning hers as his blood pumped through him, rushing to more advantageous places.

Frank's broad, tan chest was set spread out in front of her, and she had the urge to taste him. Starting back at the throbbing pulse in his neck, Nancy kissed, licked, and sucked down his neck and over his collarbone to his chest. She flicked one of his small nipples with her finger, and the chest she was poised over rose with his intake of breath.

His penis was hard against her torso, caught between their bodies as she slid down him. She could feel it twitch, trying to strain upward, as she sucked on the taught skin of his abdomen. He was so gorgeous , in every sense of the word, and even more so now that she was up close and personal with his toned stomach. She dragged her hands down his skin, feeling the muscles as she went, becoming more aroused with every inch.

Frank seemed to lose all power to do anything but lie there, enjoying the sensations bombarding him from what Nancy was doing with his body. He was incredibly aware of every place that they touched, from her small hands on his stomach to his dick pressing into her. Her breasts were grazing his hips, and feeling of her firm nipples only just barely touching him was driving him crazy. His hands hadn't been doing much more than just holding on to her back, anchoring himself to her, but now he had to touch her more.

Nancy felt the warm hands on her upper back start to move around to her sides. Sliding her hands back up to his chest to give him room, her eyes closed as his hands slowly crept around her body. Without warning, his fingers found her peaks, pinching them sharply. The unexpected feeling shot through her. There seemed to be a direct line from her nipples to her groin, and every movement he made on her breasts seemed to fan the flame growing in the pit of her stomach. Her back arched involuntarily as he pulled on them, pushing her breasts more firmly into his palms.

Not wanting to leave Frank out, Nancy brought her hands back down to his stomach and found the fine, dark hair that started at his navel. Dragging her hand down it, she found the thicker hair that grew where his legs meet and pulled on it. She felt the curly, coarse strands between her fingers. She knew it was difficult for him to have her hands so close to his most sensitive area without actually touching it, especially if his uneven breathing whenever she brushed the base was any indication.

Sitting up more fully, Nancy freed Frank's member from where it had been trapped, and it shot upward to slap against his stomach. It was thick, long and beautiful. She couldn't stop herself from touching it if she wanted to, so her fingers trailed, using only the lightest touch, from the base to the tip. When she reached the spot on the tip where all the nerves converge, it jumped out of her loose grip. Nancy chuckled at this, and Frank looked up into her face.

"What?" He asked with grin. Frank couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked perched above him, with her messy red hair falling around her shoulders. Her blue eyes almost seemed to shine with mirth and arousal.

Nancy touched that spot at the tip again, and again his dick jerked downward. "Nothing. That is just a fun reaction."

"I'm glad you find my body amusing." he said with a laugh, trying not to feel embarrassed over the involuntary response.

"Frank, I find your body so many more things than just amusing." Her eyes bore into his, and he felt his body flame up all over.

"Oh?" It was the only thing he could think of to say, all he could squeeze out of his lungs. It suddenly seemed like he couldn't get a deep breath, and it had nothing to do with Nancy being on top.

"Of course. I find your lips completely kissable," she reached up and pecked him, "your skin wonderfully warm," her mouth touched his chest, "and your dick absolutely amazing." She found that spot one last time, tightening her grip a little around the tip. Using a small motion, she moved her hand up and down on him and Frank's hips squirmed a little. "I find you more sexy than any guy I've ever been with."

Frank didn't know what else to do, so he grabbed her waist and pulled her back up his body until her face was level with his. Holding onto the back of her head, he pressed her down until he could reach her lips with his own. He pushed his mouth hungrily, eagerly against hers, wanting to express what he didn't know how to with words – that she was everything he could ever want in a girl and more.

His tongue thrust into her mouth, and she was more than willing to greet it with her own. The hand on the back of her head pulled slightly on the hair there, a motion that Nancy was beginning to associate only with Frank. This was not the sensuous kiss from the night before. This was a fierce, fiery battle between mouths, and she was more than up for the challenge. Holding onto his face, she pushed her own tongue through his lips, feeling his straight teeth, tasting his mouth.

He released her head just enough for her to back off slightly. They both needed more air than they were getting in the midst of that forceful kiss. His hard member was now pressing into her where it felt the best, shooting sparks of pleasure down to her toes as it pulsed.

Still breathing hard, she sat up a little further. Frank couldn't take his eyes off of her breasts, rising and falling with every quick breath she made. Her nipples were standing straight out in her arousal, the dark pink a contrast to her milky skin. But then her hand was on him again, and he couldn't help but close his eyes at the feeling. He was so hard with anticipation, almost painfully so, and her hand on him made it worse and better all at the same time. He knew then what she was about to do, and he didn't think he could wait any longer.

Nancy gripped the Frank's thickness in her hand and lifted her body up. Slowly, carefully, she lowered her body onto him. They moaned together, both overcome with the feeling of his large dick sliding into her small body, inch by inch. She settled on him for a few moments, unable to move as a wave of pleasure rolled over her. She became aware of his hands holding onto her hips, pressing her down onto him.

Slowly, she lifted her hips, hands braced on his chest. She moved up right until the point where he almost came out of her, then stayed there for a second. With a few quick motions of her hips, she thrust onto just the first couple inches of him, then back off. She knew she was teasing him, and she grinned as he groaned, his eyes closed. Then his hands tightened, slamming her down all the way onto his hard shaft, and she found _herself _groaning.

With slow, steady movements, Nancy began to ride Frank, moving her body up and down on him. She kept that pace, enjoying the friction building between them until she felt one of hands gently push her backwards. Taking the hint, Nancy sat all the way up. His hands pushed her hips more insistently, so she followed his cue and moved faster, harder.

Having Nancy sit up was almost Frank's undoing. Now he could see her body wholly as she rode him. Her full breasts bounced with each movement, and the sight of them combined with the feeling of her being in control brought him very close, very quickly, to release. He watched her face, wanting to know how close she was. She was biting her bottom lip her face tense.

Nancy loved knowing that Frank was watching her. She didn't always feel so bold, but the heat directed at her through his gaze made her feel powerful in what she was doing with him. She thought he might be close, and she was getting there. Then his hand shifted, bringing his thumb into contact with her sensitive area. Her back arched as his thumb found a steady rhythm, pressing circles into her as she quickened her pace, riding him hard.

Her body shook as she came fast, and she was unable to keep moving as her orgasm overtook her. Frank thrust up into her one, two more times and then she could feel his hot fluids shooting into her, his lower body pressing firmly upwards into hers. She distantly heard his moan as his body shuddered beneath her.

All energy gone after the waves of pleasure slowed, Nancy collapsed onto him. Frank's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to get his breath back. Her small weight felt good on his body as he wrapped his arms around her and held her there.

Soon, both of them were asleep, exhausted from the long day and even longer night behind them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**All reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
